First Impressions
by bittersweet.quietus
Summary: A simple retelling.


He decided to run away. He wanted to desperately. Acting on it would make him feel better. That is until he thought of Hogwarts. How was he supposed to go to Hogwarts if he ran away? He knew of dementors, Azkaban, but not of the act of running away. Leaving the home during the day was just as satisfying and that is when he found himself in the bushes of a nearby park. There he saw a red-head doing 'tricks' for another girl. He was instantly filled with excitement. He had never seen another non-muggle before at Spinner's End. He was so happy he wanted to tell her as soon as he got the chance, but everyday she came with the same mousy haired girl who constantly chided her about using her gift. Severus Snape however waited. How long he did, he didn't know. The thought in his dreams of telling her and how she reacted varied each time and with each it felt longer sitting there in the bushes near the swings.

He soon found her name Lily and the brunette something like 'Tuney' which was obviously a nickname. Although the nickname made him cringe, he ignored it whenever the two spoke. Always on the swings Lily would jump off landing lightly on the ground with a triumphant look on her face. It made him want to know her. She seemed so carefree and confident. His long hair in his face and some tangled in the branches. The daily smock that was concealed by an oversized jacket and his ratty torn up jean shorts and sneakers. Severus was still only around nine and he found himself already wanting to go away like an adult. He was so sure the wizard world would suit him much better and seeing this girl made him sure that she would too despite what her home life was like. His… Wasn't something to be proud of. His mother was a witch. Eileen Prince. Pureblood and successful at Hogwarts. His father however was a Muggle. He didn't even want to think of his muggle father. It made him sick. Turning his direction back to Lily. She was now running around in a clearing having 'Tuney' run after her. Was this girl pureblood? half-blood (He hoped so)? Was she a Muggle like his father? If she was a Muggle…He would do his best not to judge her, if she was as great as he saw her.

He only hoped this girl wouldn't be hostile towards him. After the sun was setting and Lily and 'Tuney' returned home he himself finally revealed himself from the bushes. Tugging out leaves in his dark hair and brushing off dirt from his pants and exposed legs. Once again he was forced to stay at Spinner's End. Not only because he wasn't sure if he'd receive his letter anywhere else (even though he knew better after a while and figured it'd be sent wherever he went) but because of his new found purpose of staying; the girl named Lily. It was now a little over a month since he was watching her and every day he saw her magical abilities exceed his expectations. That was when he was sure. He had to tell her soon. Sooner than he thought for that afternoon he rose himself out of the bushes. His fingers brushing the leaves from his hair and lightly dusting off his pants he approached Lily who was near him holding a flower she had been animating earlier.

"It's obvious, isn't it?" He said cutting in and answering 'Tuney'. The mousy haired girl was still near the swings and staring at him with great dislike or suspicion. Whatever it was, he didn't care. Only about the red-head with brilliant green eyes who was a witch. He could hardly contain himself. He had dreamed about this moment for past a month now. Countless afternoons spent (gratefully) away from his home to watch her from the shadows, or more like it, the bushes. Taking a glance back at the other girl who looked like she was scowling he decided not to speak so loudly. "I know what you are." He said trying to keep his voice steady.

"What do you mean?" She asked slightly confused and curious.

"You're…you're a witch," He whispered with a smile on his face. He was sure she would have one too, until he saw her frown looking upset. For a minute he was puzzled and lost. He was sure that being a witch was certainly a good thing.

"_That's _not a very nice thing to say to somebody!" Lily's voice said in a harsh tone. Snape had never heard her like that. It was mostly because she had a happy voice whenever she was out to play. She turned nose up in the air stomping off to collect her sister at who was watching from the swings glaring at him. They stayed hoping that Severus would catch their drift and learn to leave. Of course, him looking forward to this for so long absolutely _couldn't_ let it end like _this_.

"No!" He yelled out suddenly at the shock of what was happening. It was all going horribly bad. His face was now red with embarrassment of how he told her and with aggravation. He needed to get his point across clearer. Thinking again while chasing after them, with some effort due to his extremely baggy jacket he used to cover his lowly smock he was now at the swings. They both looked as if they wanted nothing to do with him and in a desperate attempt he tried again. "You _are_," He told the red-head again. "You _are_ a witch. I've been watching you for a while. But there's nothing wrong with that. My mum's one, and I'm a wizard." He tried to say assuringly. He only hoped adding in that his mum was one would make her think it over again as a possibility of being true. The girl who always was beside her let out a cold laugh at him. Of course _she _wouldn't understand him, believe him, or even know what was going on.

"Wizard!" She said aloud sounding hard and cold. 'Tuney' was now her usual self that he had seen from before he had come out of the bushes. "_I_ know who _you_ are. You're that Snape boy! The live down Spinner's End by the river," She said turning her attention to Lily now instead of Snape. The way she told her it sounded like he was one of those kids who didn't deserve to be talked to by them.

"Haven't been spying," Snape retorted. The sun was fully out as always, and at Spinner's End the summers were always ridiculously hot. The heavy jacket he refused to take off was now causing him to feel feverish and his hair was now visibly full of dirt from hiding earlier. "Wouldn't spy on _you_, anyway," He added sharply. "_you're_ a Muggle." Sure, 'Tuney' had no idea what the word 'Muggle' was but the way he said it made it clear it was some offensive and unjust.

"Lily, come on, we're leaving!" She said sounding like an angered mother. Lily agreed on the idea of leaving 'the Snape boy' giving him a glare before she was out of sight. With a look of utter disappointment he sighed heaving himself away from where he was standing and back to his home. _She'll see. She'll want to come back and ask me about it. And when she's eleven and gets her letter she won't think I'm so weird as she does now. _That was his first meeting with the girl who would later be his best friend Lily Evans.


End file.
